One Dream,One Wish (A BajanCanadian Fanfiction)
by Blissful Light
Summary: Madison is a normal gamer girl. Her favorite YouTuber is JeromeASF. She is moving to Monteral for her first year of college at the University of Montreal. She is happy with her relative fame on YouTube. Her adventure at college leads from one thing to another, what do you think will happen? Keep reading to find out!


**A/N: This is my first story like ever! So excuse me if it like sucks.. :( Bye lovelies! **

I wake up to my mom yelling for me. "Madison, wake up! It's time to leave!". Ugh. Wait. Today is. AHHHH! Today is the day I'm finally moving to Canada to go to my dream college.

I get a quick shower, then I brush my teeth. After that I brush my long ombre hair. I get dressed into this ( cgi/set?id=123075829). I grab my phone and run downstairs.

"There you are, you're going to be late for your flight!" says my mom.

"Sorry mom, I slept late." I said.

"It's alright, you probably didn't sleep last night because you were to excited! Now hurry up and eat your breakfast." she replied

I finish my pancakes and get in my mom's car. My mom starts driving me to the airport. Well, I guess since I have some time, I should introduce my self. My name is Madison Chester, I'm 18 years old, and I'm starting college this year the University of Montreal (**A/N: Idk if it's real or not. LOL.) **When I was 6, my parents got divorced because my dad cheated on my mom. My mom got full custody of me and my older brother. My mom remarried when I was 8, and then she had my little sister, Rebecca, who is 9 now.

I don't really know much about my dad though. The last time I talked to him I was only 6. Anyway, I'm a gamer chick. I love COD, Minecraft, GTA, and a lot of other games. My favorite YouTuber is JeromeASF. He's so cute, and funny. I like Mitch, or BajanCanadian, a lot too, but Jerome is definitely my favorite. One of the reasons I wanted to go to the University of Montreal is because I heard that Mitch and Jerome are going there for the year. Lol, I'm such a fangirl.

We finally make it the airport, and I give my mom a hug and kiss goodbye, then she leaves. My flight doesn't leave for another 30 minutes, so I decide to go get some coffee. Oh! I forgot to tell you that I have my own YouTube channel, it only has about 80k subs though. It's called MadisonkinzMC. (**A/N: That's actually my channel's name**) I go into Starbucks and order a Caffe` Vanilla Frappuccino. I sit at a table and drink my frappuccino. By the time I'm done I hear "All who are on Flight 134A please go now." (**A/N: I didn't know how to say that LOL) **I went on my flight and found first class because my step-dad is rich, so we have a lot of money. I sat down at my seat and put my headphones in and listened to music. Miley Cyrus' song "We Can't Stop" was on. I started jamming out because I loved that song.

It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)

It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere

Hands in the air like we don't care

'Cause we came to have so much fun now

Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home

Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)

'Cause we're gonna go all night

'Til we see the sunlight, alright

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

To my home girls here with the big butt

Shaking it like we at a strip club

Remember only God can judge ya

Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya

And everyone in line in the bathroom

Trying to get a line in the bathroom

We all so turned up here

Getting turned up, yeah, yeah

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want to

It's our house we can love who we want to

It's our song we can sing if we want to

It's my mouth I can say what I want to

Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

And we can't stop, yeah

And we won't stop, oh

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh


End file.
